Tulipia
Użytkowniczka Pan_Biszkopcik wyraziła zgodę na zmianę treści artykułu przez użytkowniczkę Herosik! Tulipia (tulipan) ''' - 25-cio letnia klacz, kucyk ziemski. Siostra bliźniaczka Pyrus. Ma przyrodniego brata Spine. Mieszka z rodzicami na farmie gruszy. Zajmuje się fotografią. Nie dostała jeszcze znaczka. Zarabia na życie robiąc zdjęcia ślubne. Wygląd Tulpia jest jasno-brązowym kucykiem z lekko kręconą, ciemno-brązowo-jasno-brązową grzywą, jej oczy są ciemno-brązowe. Jest dość chuda i niska. Na codzień nosi bransoletę, którą dostała od swojej siostry. Charakter '''Pomocna/Dobra Klacz zawcze jak zobaczy cierpiącego kuca w potrzebie podbiega odrazu i pomaga. Jest ona czuła, zawsze współczuje rannemu kucykowi, robi co tylko może, aby pomóc drugiemu kucowi. Zadrzyło jej się raz jak szła do szkoły przy sklepie ujrzeć ogiera młodszego od niej, który wywrócił się na rowerze, jak najszybciej do niego podbiegła, wyciągneła z plecaka/torby chusteszki, opatrunek oraz odkarzacz nie ma to jak nosić całą apteczkę w torbie |D. Opiekuńcza Kiedyś TP była opiekunką do dzieci, lecz porzuciła to dla robienia zdjęć. Zawsze kochała dzieci, uwielbiała się nimi opiekować, najbardziej dziećmi w wieku przedszkolnym. Chodziła z nimi do lasów, parków, placów zabaw i nawet do kina czy teatru. Rodzinna Tuli od źrebięcia chciała założyć rodzinę, mieć trójkę małych, wykształconych dzieci oraz przystojnego męża, który pragnąłby tak samo jak ona założyć dużą, kochającą się rodzinę. Pracowita Klacz dużo pracowała na awans, aby sama się utrzymywać, żyć samodzielnie. Teraz Tulipan pacuje dniami i nocami na weselach oraz obrabiając zrobione zdjęcia. Nieraz zdarzało jej się, że latała z jednego przyjęcia na drugie. Uległa Tuli, zgadza się na wszystko co powie inny kucyk, często potakuje, chociaż nie zawsze wychodzi jej to na dobre. Gaduła Tulipia potrafi gadać, gadać, gadać i jeszcze raz gadać godzinami przez telefon. Zapomina wtedy o istnieniu świata, czasu czy innych ważnych rzeczy. Niecierpliwa Tulipia jak czeka na coś więcej niż 5 minut to się wścieka i nie może zrozumieć czemu tak długo to trwa. Przezwiska Lubiane: *Tuli *Tulipan *Tulipian *Tui Nielubiane: *Przylepa *Ta od zdjęć *Ślubny pupilek *Apteczka Historia 'Narodziny i niewyjaśnione zniknięcie ojca' Tulipia urodziła się w Marcu 1990 roku w Ponyville podobnie jak Pyrus (jej siostra bliźniaczka), była to piękna noc, matka z ojcem długo po narodzianch zastanawiali się jakie imię nadać młodej jeszcze bezimiennej Tui. Jako, iż matka jej uwielbiała kwiaty zwane Tulipanami dała młodej klaczy tak na imię. Tulipan cóż za przepiękne imię - rozmyślała jej matka. Narodziny Tulipii i Pyrus były dla Pyreae (ich matki) cudownym przeżyciem, lecz jej ojciec niebył z tego zadowolony, uważał, że matka za dużo czasu poświęca córką, a męża odstawiła na bok. Pewnej nocy gdy wszyscy spali ojciec bliźniaczek uciekł nie pozostawiają za sobą ani jednego śladu... 'Lata szkolne i nowi członkowie rodziny' Tulipia jeszcze długo po odejściu ojaca nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, ciągle dopytywała się matki gdzie on jest i kiedy wróci. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu szkoły podstawowej Pyreae (matka) doskwierała samotność, całe dnie spędzala sama w domu gotując lub zbierając grusze - krótko mówiąc ciężko pracując. Postanowiła zrobić sobie dzień wolnego od wszelkich prac, poszła więc na miasto do kawiarni. Ku jej oczom ukazał się piękny ogier jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w tym mieście, przyglądała mu się trochę czasu, on jej też, w końcu postanowiła do niego podejść, on zrobił to samo, Pyreae i nieznany jej ogier wpadli na siebie. Przeprosili się i rozpoczeli rozmowę. Po ok. 6 misiącach zaręczyli się. Ojczym Tulipii wprowadził się do jej rodzinnego domu razem z nowym dzieckiem - chłopczykiem o imieniu Spine. W szkole klaczy szło wspaniale, doskonale radziła sobie z każdym przedmiotem: Matematyką, Językiem Angielskim, Historią itp. Poznawała nowych przyjaciół, inne kucyki naśmiewały się z niej tylko dlatego, że nie miała znaczka, lecz w igraszkach z nimi pomagała jej jej bliźniaczka - Pyrus. 'Wyjazd do Canterlotu i nowe przyjaźnie oraz wrogowie' Po ukończeniu szkoły klacz wyjechała na studia do Canterlotu. Jeszcze młoda dziewczyna z wsi wyjechała do wielkiego miasta, przytłaczały ją te wszystkie nowe wrażenia. Miała jeszcze prawie cały tydzień do rozpoczęcia pierwszego dnia studiów, więc postanowiła wybrać się do kafejki poznać kogoś nowego, a, że zamieszkiwała blisko centrum miała blisko do sklepów, restauracji itp. W kafejce spotkała grupę kucyków, które rozpoczynają studia w tym samym czasie co klacz, podeszła i zagadała, nie było to miłe spotkanie bo natrafiła na tak zwaną "Elitę", wyśmiali ją i kazali "spadać niedorozwojowi ze wsi" Tulipi zrobiło się przykro. Klacz z całym pyszczkiem we łzach wróciła do mieszkania i nie odważyła się już tego dnia wyjść. Poznanie przystojnego ogiera 'Powrót do ponyville, czyli trudne pożegnanie' 'Niespodziewane spotkanie' Relacje z rodziną Matka Pyreae Ojciec Cronquist Siostra bilźniaczka Pyrus ~ Ojciec przyrodni ''' '''Brat przyrodni Spine Relacje z innymi kucykami Jack Tulipia jak zawsze na studiach przechodziła korytarzem na przerwach do sal, w których miała mieć lekcje. Codziennie widziała ogiera, który spoglądał na nią tęskno, olewała go, lecz pewnego dnia podszedł on do niej i zagadał: - H-hej jak się nazywasz?- zaczął nieznajomy - Jestem Tulipia, a ty?- odpowiedziała ze zdziwieniem na pyszczku klacz - Jakku... Znaczy Jack. - ... - Podobasz mi się...- powiedział pod nosem Jack - Mów głośniej, nie wstydź się. - podobasz mi się...- znowu powiedział pod nosem - Głośniej, nic nie słyszę. - Podobasz mi się, jesteś piękną klaczą, codziennie z daleka na Ciebie spoglądałem, TYLKO na Ciebie. *Tulipia zamarła, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć* - Umówisz się za mną? :3 - T-tak, czemu nie. Następnego dnia Jakku zabrał Tiu do restauracji, a później do parku rozrywki. Bawili się wspaniale, miło spędzili czas na pogadankach. Pod wieczór Jack odprowadził Tulipana do domu, klacz niespodziewanie pocałowała go, podziękowała za niezapomniany wieczór i podeszła do drzwi. Jakku nie mógł się ruszyć, spełniło się jego marzenie... Catcher Odbył się ślub starszej siostry Catcher, gdzie zdjęcia robiła Tulipia. Błękitna klacz cały czas przyglądała się jej pracy, oczywiście od czasu do czasu musiała ustawić się wraz z rodziną do zdjęcia. W czasie wesela Tulipia również robiła zdjęcia jednak w czasie swojej przerwy pegazica postanowiła do niej zagadać. Pytała się jej czy to trudna praca i w ogóle. Przegadały ze sobą w czasie całego wesela. Klacze się ze sobą szybko zaprzyjaźniły, a także utrzymują ze sobą kontakt oraz starają się ze sobą spotykać. Zwierzak Tulipia niema obecnie zwierzaka, lecz jako mała klaczka miała rybkę Lunę i glonojada Celestię. Cytaty "Och, mogę ci w czymś pomóc?"''' "Hue, hue, hue" "Nikt mnie nie lubi ;-;" "O hej" "Patrz jaki piękny mały ogierek/piękna mała klaczka .3." "Aww, aww" Galeria Tulipia ID by Dirrii.png|Tulipia by Dirrii Tulipia and Catcher by Nataniella.png|Tulipan i Catcher od Natanielli, dziękuję c: Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze